


Mrs. Robinson

by DitzyDoozle



Series: Ditzy's Erotic Stories of the Hour [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amatures, Experienced, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitzyDoozle/pseuds/DitzyDoozle
Summary: Foster has been best friends with Seth since the first grade. They've never fought. But, Foster is sure that if Seth knew the woman he yearned for was Seth's mother, Mrs. Robinson, surely Seth would kick his ass and their friendship would end. Foster knew his crush was harmless as long as he kept it a secret but who would've guessed that when Mrs. Robinson found Foster's secret journal that included crude sexual fantasies of her and him, she'd give him exactly what he's been dreaming of all these years.





	Mrs. Robinson

**Author's Note:**

> The classic Mrs. Robinson, every teenaged boy's wet dream! Of course I wrote a trash piece about it, did you expect anything less? Well, buckle up and make sure you've got your vibrator or lube nearby because things are about to get steamy! I sincerely hope you thoroughly enjoy this story *wink wink* (The fantasies and the flashbacks are Italicized!) >The sex in this story is between two consenting adults! I repeat, NO ONE UNDER THE AGE 18 IS INVOLVED IN SEXUAL ACTS IN MY STORIES! I DO NOT condone, encourage, or support underage sexual relationships.<

I met Seth Robinson when I was in first grade. Our friendship started with a shove. It was halfway through the school year and I was a new student. Apparently, I didn't know that by not giving Jordan Powers my homemade brownie at lunch would spark a nasty fight on the play ground. I didn't know that Jordan was a bully then, and when I refused to give him the brownie my mom made specially for my first day he made sure to seek me out on the playground.

_"Hey, four eyes!" Someone called after me once we all clamored into the fenced area that was the playground._

_I turned around to Jordon, who was about a foot taller than I was and outweighed me by a good twenty pounds. On either side of him were his flunkies, all wearing smiles that could be construed as sneers._

_"Yeah?" I said, my voice shaky._

_"You're new here, so you don't know the rules. At lunch, you give me your brownie and anything else I want that's in your lunch pack. Since you decided not to, you can make it up to me by eating dirt."_

_"What? I'm not giving you my lunch or eating dirt."_

_"Huh, is that your final answer?"_

_I crossed my arms to give the allusion of toughness but my eyes scanned the yard for the teacher. She was to preoccupied with the other teachers to notice the big group forming in the corner of the playground._

_Before I answered, I felt my body hit the ground hard. I gasped, tears welling in the corner of the my eyes but I willed myself not to cry in front of this bully. I looked up, eyes squinting as the bright sun impaired my already damaged vision._

_I coughed a little when a flurry of dirt kicked up around me and got sucked into my throat, effectively choking me. I heard a tussle and the loud yelling of voices before I was hoisted into the air and dragged off the playground._

_Next thing I knew, I was sitting in the office waiting for the principal. I wasn't sure why I was here or what had happened in the playground. I looked over to the seats that were filled with Jordan and another boy who was in my class but I didn't know._

_Jordan was holding a tissue to his bloody nose and crying. The boy, who had someone managed to be thrown into this situation was sitting cross armed on the chair, his face reading annoyance._

_The principal called us back into her office. I walked with my head down and sat in one of the chairs._

_"Boys, I want to know why you three were fighting on the playground right now."_

_The principal looked pointedly at me, I realized she wanted me to speak first._

_"Um, I didn't do anything. Jordan pushed me to the ground because I didn't give him my brownie at lunch."_

_"That's a lie!" Jordan cried, "I did not do that! He's lying."_

_"Then what happened Jordan?"_

_"He started it! He was the one who shoved me first and I pushed him back because he was pushing me!"_

_"No Jordan's lying!" The other boy said, "Jordan was mad because he wouldn't give him his brownie at lunch and Jordan cornered him in the playground and told him to eat dirt and he wouldn't do it and Jordan pushed him to the ground! I punched Jordan in the nose because he was being a bully!"_

_The boy said this all in one breath and was panting at the end._

_"Is that what happened Jordan?"_

_"It is! Ask anyone else on the playground!" He exclaimed._

_"Alright, Seth, calm down," She said, "I'm calling all of your mothers. All three of you are suspended for the rest of the day."_

_I hunkered down in my seat; a tight knot formed in my stomach because I was now in trouble for something I didn't do._

_"Go wait out there while I call your mothers."_

_We bustled out of her office and sat back down in the chairs. Jordan sat on the last seat at the end of the row while Seth and I sat beside each other._

_"Thanks," I said looking over at Seth._

_He shrugged, "Don't like seeing people be mean to other people is all."_

_"But still, thanks. I'm not much of a fighter."_

_He looked over to me, his blue eyes looking me up and down as if he were evaluating me._

_"I'm Seth, Seth Robinson." He said, extending his hand._

After that day, we've been best friends. Now, in high school we remained best friends even though we both held different titles in two different social groups. Seth was a jock, participating in just about every sport the school had to offer. I on the other hand was an artist, more specifically a writer though I did enjoy sketching every now and again.

I went to all of Seth's games in support and he came to... well, he always liked to check out my work and was always encouraging. There really weren't any events that showcased high school art geeks.

Seth was my best friend, there were no questions about that but, there was one problem I had and it was even Seth's fault.

Mrs. Robinson was hot. And I mean, hot like the sun in the summer on the hottest day of the year. I almost swore that by just standing next to her would cause someone melt. I learned the term MILF in middle school and I truly knew what that meant because Mrs. Robinson was a MILF. 

I noticed her hotness when I was in elementary school, but back then I counted it as just a like that would fade like my like for childish things. But, the like grew into a strong attraction that I had to keep a secret. When I entered middle school and puberty took ahold of my mind and body, I realized that the little crush I had for Mrs. Robinson had blossomed into something that would surely get my ass kicked by Seth.

I couldn't help but fantasize about her. She was so hot, I'm sure there were better words I could use to describe her but that would possibly take an eternity to think of. She had long, curly red hair and big green eyes that were framed by thick lashes that fluttered with every movement. And her body... Jesus hand carved her, there was no doubt in my mind. She was tight, which could be attributed to her everyday workout routine. Large natural breasts that bounced and teased every time she moved. Her ass was muscular and whenever she bent over, my cock nearly shot of my body to hers. As I said, I'm sure there are better ways to describe Mrs. Robinson, but, I am just a seventeen year old kid.

"Yo, you want a coke?" Seth said as we walked into his house. He was drenched in sweat, holding a football under his arm. He just finished an intense game of football with some guys at school. I didn't play, I preferred to sit on the sidelines and either write or sketch while he demolished everyone else on the field.

"Sure."

"Hey boys," A sultry voice said, "Seth, do you just roll in the dirt?"

Mrs. Robinson had her hands on her hips as she stared sternly at Seth's dirty body. I put my sketch book over my lap to hide a boner that was threatening to rise. She shook her head, her red hair fanning around her like a wave.

"I'll throw it in the laundry mom," Seth said with an eyeroll, he handed me a coke.

"Foster, you're supposed to be the responsible one. Why do you let him walk into my house filthy?" She asked with a hearty laugh, her breasts bouncing. I gripped the book harder.

"Come on dude," Seth said as he stripped off his shirt and threw it into the laundry room.

We walked up to his room; I sat at his desk while he checked his locked door then reached under the bed and grabbed the box marked, 'Keep Out!' He opened the top and handed me a Playboy. I looked at the one he handed me, it was new.

"June's monthly, nice," I said as I opened it and was presented with big breasts and sexy poses.

"So, which one you like? Personally, Ms. June gives me a hard on."

"Eh, never been much into blondes." I said, flipping through the pages.

"Not a fan of blondes, eh? What about brunettes?"

"To be honest, I like the red haired chicks." I said, stopping on a page with a sexy red head on it.

"Not surprised. Natural red heads are hot I guess. Never really thought about it."

"You got a crush on anyone?" I asked.

"Hell yeah," He grabbed another magazine and laid on his bed, "You know Penny? The cheerleader with the blond hair and the huge tits? I'm thinking about asking her out. I heard she puts out."

"Why would you want someone who gives it up to everyone? Kind of makes it less appealing."

He snorted, "Who cares. I'm not worried about anything else except getting my rocks off. How about you? You got your eye on anyone?"

Yeah. Your mom. 

"Umm, not really. There's this cute girl from my art class, but I don't really know what her name is."

He fell silent as he thumbed through the playboy. Some time passed before I looked down at my watch.

"Oh shit, I have to go." I said, tossing his magazine back into the box.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"See you," I said as I slung my backpack onto my shoulder and walked out of his room.

"Happy birthday!" He called loudly.

"S'not till tomorrow!" I called back as I walked downstairs.

"You're leaving without so much as a goodbye?" Mrs. Robinson said.

"Sorry, didn't see you," I chuckled awkwardly and blushed.

She held her arms open for a hug. As usual, I gave her a hug. To be honest, I loved that Mrs. Robinson was a hugger. 

"Did I hear it was your birthday tomorrow?" She said.

"Ha, yeah it is." I smiled.

"Oh, well happy early birthday. I've completely lost track of time. I can't believe you'll be eighteen tomorrow. Doesn't seem like so much time as passed," She sighed, "Should I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Probably not, I have an art club meeting at school."

"Awe, okay, well take a cookie, just pulled them out of the oven," She handed me a napkin with a cookie in it, "They're for Seth's PTA meeting, but I'll let you have one cause you're so cute." She winked.

I chuckled and said goodbye as I dashed out of the house. I practically ran all the way home, panting as if I'd just run a marathon. The reason I ran was because I couldn't stop the massive hard on I had. And getting home before someone saw it required me to run. 

My mom wasn't home yet, wouldn't be home for another two and a half hours. That gave me plenty of time to rub one... or two out. 

I shut and locked my door, tossing my backpack onto the floor and thumped back against my bed. I unzipped my pants, pulling my hard cock out. There was a small bottle of hand lotion in my nightstand and I squirted some onto my hand and started to stroke.

As usual, I thought of Mrs. Robinson. 

_She was dancing, naked, in my room. Her hands were playing with her breasts, tweaking the pink nipples until they were hard. She bit her lip as she spun around, her hair swirling around her. She looked over her shoulder with a wicked look upon her face, her green eyes glinting. Her hand slowly cascading down her creamy skin and..._

I gasped when I shot my load into my hand, gasping for air as I came down from my high. I smiled, closing my eyes and basking in the afterglow of orgasm. After I collected myself, I grabbed a tissue from the box and quickly wiped my hand off.

I sat up, my flaccid cock now resting limply against my leg. I sighed and grabbed my backpack, unzipping it to look for my notebooks. I shifted the books in my bag, now desperately seeking my notebook.

My notebook contained all the filthy stories and the sketches of nude women, specifically Mrs. Robinson.

Shit. Shit. Shit!

Where the hell could it be? Where did I leave it!? If someone found that notebook, I was dead. I'd be socially dead!

I threw my backpack aside, racking my brain with the possibilities of where it could be. Then I suddenly remembered where I left it. It was at Seth's house. I had taken out while we were in his bedroom. Shit. Fuck. Shit.

If Seth found that notebook and looked through it he'd freak. Maybe if I called him?

No. Couldn't call him. He'd get suspicious if I called him and told him not to look at that sketch book. I've never forbidden him from looking at my sketch books that weren't filled with dirty drawings of people we knew.

Okay, I'd just have to suck it up and wait until tomorrow to get it. I could run to his house after school and pick it up. It wasn't like that never happened, we were always leaving stuff at one another's house and having to go back and retrieve it.

I sighed, rubbing my hands furiously over my face as I cursed myself. Alright, time to stop bringing that sketchbook with me. I'll just have to hid it somewhere in my room. I growled and walked out of my room to do the laundry.

**The Next Day - After School**

I ran all the way to Seth's house. He's at football practice and then was going to a football buddy's house for a party. Of course I was invited because I was friend's with Seth, but I hated parties. Not a people person.

I opened the door; Seth and I had open door policies at each other's home. I walked straight to his room. Searching for the notebook. I couldn't find it anywhere. Did Seth grab it to bring it to me? Shit. I hope not.

I sighed and walked out of the door.

"Foster?" Mrs. Robinson called.

"Oh," I said as I turned around, "I didn't know you were here. Sorry, I left a notebook here and I was looking for it."

"This notebook?" She said as she held it up in her hand.

I blushed and reached for it, "Uh, yeah."

She held it out of reach, eyeing me with an unreadable expression. I gulped under her gaze and fought the urge shiver.

"I thought it was Seth's," She said as she pulled it close to her chest, "I opened it up and realized it wasn't his."

I felt my stomach drop. If I had imagined a worse situation, this was it. I thought Seth or another one of my peers finding it was bad, but this took the entire cake. In this moment, I prayed for death.

"H-how much did you... see?" I asked, now trembling.

Her red eyebrow raised, "Enough of it," She sat the book onto the counter, "So, today is your birthday? How old are you?"

"E-eighteen."

She nodded, her lips turning upward into a small smile, "So, you're eighteen now. All of the pages in your notebook were dated. So, you've had a crush on me since you were in middle school, huh?"

God, please just kill me now.

"Um, I'm so sorry Mrs. Robinson, please don't tell...- W-what are you doing?" I asked, my cheeks now as hot as fire.

She had unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her pink, lacy bra. Her breasts were practically spilling over, so large and round and surprisingly high. It's not as if I was surprised, I knew her breasts would be glorious.

"So, you've had a crush on me for years and you're eighteen today," she took a step closer to me, her heels clicking on the hardwood, "What a coincidence."

"M-Mrs. Robinson... I swear it was just a little crush..." She placed her manicured fingers over my lips.

"Let me ask you a question," she said as she unclipped the front of her bra, "You sketched me, I was wondering if my breasts live up to your drawings?"

I averted my eyes as her breasts spilled from her small bra. I couldn't see my best friend's mom's boobs. It was wrong and I couldn't.

"Well, answer my question Foster."

"Mrs. Robinson, I-I can't. Seth is my bestfriend. It's wrong."

"Is it though? I'm a woman with needs whose husband is not providing for her. Why is it so wrong of me to demand attention?" She moved closer to me, I could feel the heat of her body radiating off of her and onto me.

"It's not right..."

"Is it right to lust after your best friend's mother for years?"

"N-no it's not but..."

"I'm just going to be forward and ask you; do you want to walk away now and we never talk about this or do you want to fuck the woman you've wanted for years?" She asked.

I only thought it over for a few moments before I looked up, "I want to fuck you..."

She smiled widely and pushed her large chest out. I looked down at the breasts presented to me and my cock reacted immediately, straining to be released from its confines.

"Now, answer my question, do my breasts live up to your sketches?"

I looked down at them, my face hot and my cock hard. I stared at them with wide eyes, soaking up the image without blinking, as if the image would disappear if I closed my eyes for a even just a quick second.

"Um, I-I guess they're better..." I said, "Way better."

Her smiled widened, she put one of her hands on her hips, "Well, go on. Touch them. See what you've been fantasying about for all these years."

With shaky hands I reached up to cup her large breasts. Every fantasy that I've ever had could never live up to this moment right now. I felt as if I had been blessed by god himself a thousand times over.

My hands cupped the large mounds, playing with the warm flesh. Technically, this was the first time I'd actually ever palmed a breasts before; the only other time was through the shirt and there wasn't much to feel up. The nipples were hard in my palms.

She giggled, "Not much experience with breasts hmm?"

I chuckled nervously, "Not really."

She gently grabbed my hands and pulled them harder against her breasts, "There's a point in playing with a woman's breasts, you're trying to make her sopping wet."

I blushed, "Sorry-,"

"Don't apologize," she leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "I like the ones that are inexperienced. They're so eager to learn."

I nodded, my head bobbing up and down like a springy bobblehead.

"Play with my nipples," She licked the shell of my ear.

I looked down at my hands on her breasts and moved my fingers to her budding nipples. My thumb and pointer began to twist the bud, she inhaled sharply and rolled her head back. I tugged a little hard, my cock was now scrapping against my zipper.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" she said, her tongue between her teeth.

"Won't Mr. Robinson be home soon?"

"Nope. Overnighter in Cleveland. We'll be home alone until late. Now come on," she grabbed me by the front of my pants and pulled me upstairs to her bedroom. My heart was nearly beating out of my chest.

She stripped her shirt and bra off, tossing them effortlessly into the hamper. She looked over her shoulder, flicking her hair back so her seductive eyes could meet mine. I gulped, not really sure what to do.

"Come," She pointed to the bed, "And sit."

I eagerly did as she asked me to. At this point, I'd do anything she asked of me. My only focus was her body and my throbbing cock that was begging to be stroked.

She slid her tight skirt down her shapely thighs, revealing a very thin pair of matching panties. I couldn't see her pussy, but I could see the dampness on the lace. My cock jumped at the sight.

She moved over top of me, her knees moving on either side of my legs before she sat fully onto my lap. When she felt my hardness underneath my jeans she chuckled.

"Well, well, someone's very hard," She smiled, licking her teeth, "Play with my tits. Show me exactly what you want to do to them. Make me wet."

I swallowed the large lump that had been resting in my throat before I let my hands stroke upwards from her hips to her chest. I squeezed them both, trying to etch the feeling of her breasts in my palms so I'd never forget what they felt like.

After a moment, I moved my right hand and leaned my lips closer to her hard nipple. Before I took it into my mouth, I looked up at her for permission. She simply smiled.

I took her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it with vigor, tasting her creamy skin. I moaned, her taste was better than anything I ever could have imagined. I suckled her nipple for a while, I wasn't bothering with counting the minutes because in this moment, time was nonexistent. I bit down, my teeth tugging her nipple before letting it snap back with a pop, she moaned and her hands found their way into my hair.

I moved to her other breast after lathering this one with attention. I did the same, nibbling, sucking and teasing until she moaned. I moved my head away from her breasts but kept both my hands on her. I looked up at her face; it was flushed with desire, her eyes sparkling.

"Take off your clothes. Then lay on your back on the bed." She got off me and ran her fingers through her hair.

I ripped my clothes off as quickly as I could. I scrambled up to the bed and laid on my back, watching her every movement. She slowly slid her panties down her thighs. I couldn't see her pussy from my position on the bed, but I lifted my head to take a peek.

"No, lay your head back. You'll see it soon enough." She said, her voice sultry.

My head fell back, listening to her command. She stared down at my cock, her expression unreadable. I blushed, wondering if she thought it unimpressive.

Her fingernails scrapped down my chest and to my nearly blue cock. I gasped, closing my eyes and soaking in the sensation. I could feel the tip of her finger just barely brushing against the base of my cock.

"My god, you're so long," she said, "Mm, much bigger than my husbands. Surprisingly big. But, the real question is, do you know how to use it?"

"Umm, I don't-,"

"That was a rhetorical question," She chided, "I know you're inexperienced. But, to be honest, I love that you're inexperienced. I can teach you everything you need to know about pleasing women, and by the time you're in college, you'll be Mr. Popular with all the girls."

She placed her knees on the bed now, smiling a sultry smile down at me. My cock bobbed again, desperate for release. She gave me a wink before her legs moved over my shoulders and her pussy was positioned above my face. I stared with wide eyes, and swore my cock turned to steel.

"Eat my pussy," She commanded.

My hands moved over her hips and tugged her pussy closer to my mouth. I licked it a few times, just getting a taste for it. This was the first time I'd ever tasted a pussy. I knew the basics of one, but actually being faced to face with one, I wasn't to sure what to do.

"Foster, with a purpose. I want to cum but I won't be able to if you don't lick with a purpose." 

"I'm not sure-,"

"With your tongue, find my clit and flick it." She said.

I moved my tongue around and started circling her engorged clit. She gasped; I could feel her thighs shaking. My hands roamed her hips and backside. Her pussy started grinding against my face. Her wet heat coated my cheeks and chin as I flicked her clit eagerly. 

She moaned, I felt her hands against my chest as she fell back and arched her pussy harder against my face. I wanted to look up and see her come undone, but, I couldn't see much of anything, I could only feel her. 

One of her hands went into my hair as she rode my face and forced my tongue to work harder against her. She continued to moan and shake, I wondered if she was close. I pulled her hips tight against me and bit down on her clit. She light out a screechy moan and hunched over, breathing deeply. 

"Mm, Foster," She moaned as she move off me, "You're such a quick learner."

I smiled and looked down at the appendix between her legs. Her pussy was glistening from her wetness. I studied her pussy; there was a trimmed patch of red hair in the shape of a triangle proving her a natural red head. From the way she was sitting, her legs were spread which forced her pussy lips to spread apart and reveal the pink folds between them. I smiled and moved to touch her pussy but stopped and looked at her for permission.

She grabbed my hand and pressed the palm against her pussy. I swallowed and started rubbing it. She bit her lip, leaning closer and nibbling my ear. My hand continued to move against her pussy, feeling every puffy fold and memorizing it. Soon, she straddled my hips and her pussy was hovering above my cock. I looked down at the space between my cock and her pussy.

"Do you want to shove your cock in my pussy?" She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, my head moving up and down in a jerky motion, "Please, Mrs. Robinson."

She nipped my lip, "I like when you beg me. Do it some more like a good boy."

She pushed my chest down to the bed, forcing me to stare up at her. She rubbed her breasts, pinching her hard nipples and biting her lip.

"Please Mrs. Robinson, fuck me. Teach me how to fuck. You're so beautiful and perfect and I need to cum before I explode."

She reached over to her drawer and pulled out something that looked like a rubber band. I thought it was a condom but she wrapped it around my balls.

"Since you're so inexperienced, I'd rather not have you cumming as soon as I push down on you. This will prevent you from cumming until I've cum as much as I want."

"W-what about a condom."

"Don't worry sweetie," she stroked my cheek, "I was fixed years ago."

She grabbed the base of my cock and held it steady as she poised her pussy over my cock. With her other hand, she spread herself apart, finding her hole and then sinking onto my cock. I gasped and grabbed the sheets; she was right about me cumming as soon as she sunk down on me. If she hadn't put whatever she did around my balls, I'd surely cum.

"Mmm, my god," she moaned, her head rolling back as soon as I was completely engulfed in her heat, "You're so fucking big. Ugh, you're stretching me in the best ways."

My hands were on her hips, "You feel so fucking good." I groaned.

Her hands moved on either side of my head as she started to move her hips up then slam them back down onto my cock. I gasped again, the motion of moving in and out of her made my balls tightened but the thing prevented me from shooting my load.

I forced myself to open my eyes as she moved on top of me. Her breasts were bouncing up and down in my face, her own eyes screwed shut as she found her own pleasure. I lifted my head and sucked one of her nipple into my mouth and suckled it while my hands moved to her hips and moved her harder.

She pushed my head back down and reared up, one of her hands on my stomach and the other on my thigh as her thrusts became sharper.

"Fuck, fuck," I grunted, my balls tightening but unable to release.

She gasped, her inner muscles milking my cock. I new from her moans that she had cum again. My hands played with her breasts as she came down from her high. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, her hands moving over mind.

She reached down and pulled the band off. Then leaned against my chest.

"Fuck me as hard as you can," She whispered in my ear.

That was all I needed to hear, I rolled us over and began to punishingly thrust into her. She yelped and grabbed the headboard for support. Rearing up, I grabbed her hips and sharpened my thrusts, basking in her tightness. 

I looked down at where we were joined and spotted her clit. I smiled and began to stroke it with my thumb. She gasped and tried to wrestle my hand away but after a few moments of heavy stroking, she gasped and grabbed pillow, her muscles milking my cock again.

I gasped, my balls tightening then releasing. I groaned as I came in her, my hand on the headboard to support me. Her hands rubbed my chest and her legs fell from my hips, her head bobbing back onto the pillow.

After a moment of heavy breathing, I fell down onto the bed beside her. She rolled over into my side and placed her hand onto my chest.

"Thank you," She said.

"Huh?"

"Thank you," She looked up at me, "Really, thank you. I needed this."

"I should be thanking you," I said, "That was fucking amazing."

She chuckled then sat up, moving downward to my cock that was resting against my thigh. It was glistening from her. 

She grabbed the base of it and began to lick and suck it. I smiled and watched as she played with my cock. Soon, it became hard again. She laughed.

"Ready to go again?" She asked, "I love your eagerness." 

I chuckled, "Thanks."

She sucked my cock into her mouth, her tongue licking it from base to tip then circling the tip. She had a wickedly talented tongue. I groaned and wanted to throw my head back in pleasure, but didn't dare myself to look away from the image of the hottest woman in the world sucking me off.

Her green eyes looked up at me, watching me as she took in my entire length into her mouth. I shuddered as I came, unable to hold back. Her throat flexed as she swallowed everything I gave her.

She released my cock with a pop of her lips, then ran her thumb across her mouth and sucked the little bit of cum off her thumb.

"Delicious," She said as she sat up. "How was it for you?"

"Fucking amazing," I said, then blushed, "Oh... sorry, I forgot the no cursing rule."

"I'll let it slid this time," She smiled, then rubbed my chest and leaned down to kiss me, "Don't you have your club meeting tonight?"

"It ended like twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry, I-,"

"I am not at all worried about it," I chuckled, then looked over at the time, "Oh crap, I should get going. My mom will be home soon."

I got off the bed and yanked all my clothes on in a hurried speed. She watched with an amused look upon her face.

"Bye-bye," She waved, "Mr. Robinson has another overnight meeting next month, I'll see you then?"

"Uh, what about Seth?"

"I'll worry about that, you just make sure you come ready to fuck."

I smiled widely, looking her naked body up and down, "That's not a problem, Mrs. Robinson."   

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stress enough that the sex is between two consenting adults! I do not in any way condone sexual misconduct with a minor in any capacity!


End file.
